Gongsun Sheng
Gongsun Sheng '(入云龙, ''Kousonshou) is one of the new characters introduced to ''Majikoi! A-4 as a fellow member of Liangshan Yi. She is also one of the alternate heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-4. Appearance Gongsun Sheng is a petty girl. Personality Gongsun Sheng is a girl who does things on her own pace. She usually proclaim herself as a genius, although there might be some truth to it besides her special ability where she claims that it's an ultra rare ability. She is one of the members in the Lazy Club and likes the word 'slow life'. She likes potato chips, cup ramen, cola and games. It's been stated that she's a neet by Yang Zhi and Shi Jin due to her lazy lifestyle of playing games and watching anime. She is also honest and true to herself in various ways. Story (Majikoi! A-4) A person in succession to a Ten wound star. Even Liangshan Yi has extremely special exceptional talent. If satanophany is the thing which I do it and handle and passes through a ceremony, a partner can handle even an away far-off partner. That the person himself always thinks about how take its ease while having the skill outstanding in this way; is dull; Shinnyu member of the part expectation. The plain 'youngest child' character who I am said to be great talent, and is conceited because it is the thing which everybody indulges in Sara. Be close to Takematsu in particular. Abilities and Skills Gongsun Sheng herself is weak and cried when Kosugi Musashi hurt her with just a punch. Although the punch wasn't strong enough to send her to the hospital or anything since it didn't leave any impact on her later on. Despite that, she can actually fight as seen in Koyuki Sakakibara's route where she could beat Nabeshima Tadashi with Assistant Instructor Lu Yi's body which could indicate that she does have experience herself. Her ability doesn't seem to have any limit, whether it's an "over the wall" strength or not, as long as the condition is fulfilled as seen with Lu Yi and Jun Inoue. '''Possession: '''Gongsun Sheng special ability. She can possess anything even a teddy bear. It seems she can even possess even though the she isn't present herself as long as the subject of possesion is in range as seen when in Koyuki's route where she possess Lu Yi without being there. This ability is considered ultra rare and can't be copied. In Majikoi A-4 she was sent on the mission to protect Yamato Naoe only because of this ability despite herself being weak. Gallery chara-r-kousonshou.gif chara-p-kousonshou.jpg Kousonshou.png 0291.png 0292.png 0293.png 0301.png 0302.png 0303.png Kousonshou.fw.png Trivia * She is stated by Monshiro Kuki to be someone like Zhuge Liang although the 1-S classmates doesn't seem to see her as one. Category:Characters Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:Female Category:1-S Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:Alternate Heroines Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A